Midnight Hill
Midnight Hill is a mountain located deep within Never Land with a rock formation shaped like a howling wolf and where the Moon Gem resides. It is said that Midnight Hill is one of the most spookiest locations on the island. Role in the series Midnight Hill first appeared in the episode "Jake the Wolf", while camping on Never Land one evening Jake stumbles upon the legendary Moon Gem while gathering firewood. Unknown to Jake at the time if someone touches the gem they will turn into a wolf beast while exposed to a full moon much to the surprise of his crew. Izzy knew of the tale of the power of the gem and warn Jake they must head to the top of Midnight Hill before sunrise or Jake will remain a wolf beast forever. But as Jake and his crew journey to Midnight Hill Captain Hook and his crew who where on there way back from a fail treasure hunt, overhears Jake and his crew talking about the curse of the Moon Gem, Hook couldn't care less about the power of the gem or Jake remaining a wolf forever all he desires is the gem for himself. Once Jake and his crew reach Midnight Hill they mistake the wolf rock formation for a real wolf allowing Captain Hook to swipe the Moon Gem with his fishing rod hook. Jake's crew plead with Hook to return the gem to the hill Jake will remain a wolf forever. Hook scoffs at the puny pirates plea as long as he had the gem he couldn't care less until he touches the Moon Gem with his hand turning himself into a wolf beast as well. Hook soon sulks but Jake inform him there is still hope but he must return the gem to the top of Midnight Hill, quickly using her pixie dust Izzy grants Hook flight but Hook drops the gem halfway up. Jake soon climbs up after the gem once he reaches the top he was shocked to see the wolf on top of the hill was made of stone. Jake soon recalled the message on the Moon Gem to place the gem into the eye socket of the wolf rock formation, turning Jake and Hook back to normal. Midnight Hill reappears in the episode "Night of the Stonewolf", Captain Hook and his crew return to Midnight Hill to steal the Moon Gem once more to use in his scheme to force Jake and his crew to locate a hidden treasure within Stonewolf Valley that only werewolves can find. Unknown to Hook and his crew at the time his actions cause the Stonewolf of Midnight Hill to spring to life to pursue the Moon Gem. Trivia * It's revealed in the "Night of the Stonewolf", that if the Moon Gem removed from the wolf statue it will come to life. * It's revealed in the "Night of the Stonewolf", that Stonewolf Valley is right behind Midnight Hill, along with the Stonewolf Treasure. Gallery Jake-Jake the Wolf01.png Stonewolf -Jake the Wolf01.jpg Stonewolf -Jake the Wolf02.jpg Stonewolf -Jake the Wolf03.jpg Stonewolf -Jake the Wolf05.jpg Stonewolf -Jake the Wolf04.jpg Jake-Jake the Wolf04.jpg Hook-Jake The Wolf12.jpg Groupshot- Jake The Wolf01.jpg Map-Jake the Wolf01.jpg Bucky&Midnight Hill-Night of the Stonewolf.jpg Hook&crew-Night of the Stonewolf03.jpg Hook&crew-Night of the Stonewolf06.jpg Sharky&Bones-Night of the Stonewolf01.jpg Jake-Night of the Stonewolf12.jpg Jake-Night of the Stonewolf11.jpg Stonewolf-Night of the Stonewolf33.jpg Stonewolf-Night of the Stonewolf32.jpg Category:Locations Category:Mountains Category:Locations in Never Land